


Knowing is a Gift.

by PirateQueenNina



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon slight divergent, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Looking into the future, mentions of lauriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is sad because she didn’t get justice with Malcolm for Sara, but Barry shows her that the future can make the past seem less bleak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing is a Gift.

She sat at the edge of the roof of the coffee shop, with her long legs dangling over the side, silent and unafraid of the height.

He sat down next to her. “It’s gonna rain soon,” He told her.

She shook her head and stared further into he night. “Do you ever wish something had never happened? That one thing in your life that no matter what the consequences you want to change?” She asked him.

He nodded. “My mom. She died. My dad went to prison. I knew he didn’t do it. And I thought maybe if I could catch her killer or go back in time and save her from her death that it would help me. But I went to the past and you know what, it didn’t help. Even though I was grateful to have her in my life. So many things didn’t happen. I didn’t become the person I was.” He told her. “Who was it for you?”He asked.

“My sister.” She told him. “Her killer. He still lives. He killed her twice. And he killed Tommy. I just, Oliver let him live. Worse yet, he gave him power. He let Malcolm command the league of assassins. I keep thinking about how I could strike him dead. I could do it, but it wouldn’t bring her back.”

He put his hand on hers and smiled. “Come on,” He said as he hoisted himself up onto his legs.

She looked up to him, with a skeptical eyebrow, “Where?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Secret.” He insisted.

She thought about it for a second. He was the Flash. From everything she heard about Barry, he wasn’t going to take her and murder her. She gave him her hand and he pulled her up. He grinned. “Hold on, tight,”

“Why?” She started.

And then he rushed at superspeed, with her hand in his, making her rush too.

He pulled her into Gideon, near the particle accelerator and smiled as she stopped to catch her breath and looked at the room. “Wow, this is some place,” She panted, still a little out of breath.

“You did better than a lot of people on their first go. It usually ends up in fire or vomit. Neither of those things happened, so you know, you did good, and I did good,” He said, congratulating himself too.

She nodded and chuckled. “Good to know, so what is this place?” She asked him.

He grinned. “This is gideon.” He explained, “And I haven’t shown this place to anyone except Cisco or Caitlin, so anything that you’re told in here, you can’t tell to anyone else, okay?” He asked.

She nodded. “I can do that. I still don’t get what it is though,” She told him. “I mean it’s just a room with braille dots?”

“It’s easier if I just show you,” He explained to her. “Hi Gideon,” He greeted the room like a person, even though there was nothing in here except them that resembled people.

“Good evening, Barry Allen and Dinah Laurel Lance,” Gideon said in her mechanical robot voice. Laurel jumped when she heard it.

“How does it know my name?” She asked him.

He put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “You are gonna have a trip about this,” He promised her as he chuckled a little and looked around the room, “Gideon, bring up everything you know about the Black Canary.”

“Of course,” Gideon replied. “Dinah Laurel Lance Queen, district attorney for Starling City, also known as the Black Canary, a metahuman with a supersonic voice, a founding member of The Birds of Prey, The Starling City Defenders, The Justice League, and The Justice Society of America, married to Oliver Queen. Living Relatives include Quentin Lance, Dinah Drake, Sara Lance, Nyssa Al Ghul, Thea Queen, and Olivia Queen Lance.”

Laurel looked at all of the pictures of her life that flashed by her in that moment, Gideon was quite thorough on when everything meant. “I get married?” She asked, with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth.

Barry nodded. “Apparently so,” He said with a grin. “And look,” He pointed to a picture of Oliver and Laurel’s wedding. “It looks like Sara is alive to see you get married. Maybe even be your maid of honor, by the look of it,” He nudged her with his arm. “You also have a daughter.”

She shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. All of it was so unreal. “I just, she’s alive,” She said. “But how Merlyn killed her.” She told him.

“Ask Gideon about him,” He helped. Laurel looked at the digital face and steeled, “Gideon, can you tell me about Malcolm Merlyn,” She asked it.

“Malcolm Merlyn, known as the Magician, domestic terrorist who created the undertaking, killing 504 people, including his own son, Thomas Nathaniel Merlyn. Affiliation with the league of assassins, current status: incarcerated for 7 life sentences in a hypermax prison with no option for parole. Case handled by Dinah Laurel Lance, district attorney for Starling City,” Gideon chirped.

If she thought marriage seemed like a crazy idea, the fact that she would one day take Malcolm Merlyn down almost brought her to her knees. Eventually she would have Sara back. Malcolm would be not an issue. She would be happy. That seemed impossible. But here it was laid out before her, exactly what she would do. She nodded.

“You get your justice,” He told her. “You never gave up on your want for justice. It always fueled you. Oliver needs that. The world needs that too. ” He promised her.

She blushed. She didn’t know that she agreed with that, but she smiled anyway. “How do you know the world needs me?” She asked him.

He chuckled. “I can literally see the future. I showed you my future room. Your heart heals even stronger whenever you get a setback. There would be no justice league without you,” He told her as he took her face in his hands. “You give others a second chance when no one else wants to. We need you. Just trust me, okay?” He asked her.

She guessed she could do that. He took her hand and sped her over to Starling City, up, even up to her apartment, like the chivalrous person he was “How did it know who I was?” She asked him. She still hadn’t gotten an answer to that.

He nodded to her. “Because I told her about you, apparently, I’m still working out some of the kinks with that. When you get those metahuman powers, come meet us again, and we’ll help you. You’re gonna be a big asset. I know it,” He winked at her as he ran off at superspeed.


End file.
